Inversa
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Aun con un doble homicidio que nunca sucedió, Jim y Bruce encuentran una forma de cruzar caminos. AKA el fic donde los padres de Bruce no murieron, y aun así, la historia parece repetirse. (Dinámicas Alfa/Omega/Beta; Bruce/Jim y más).
1. atraviesa el fuego

" **Inversa."**

 **B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.

 **Rating:** S de Sabroso.

 **Resumen:** Aun con un doble homicidio que nunca sucedió, Jim y Bruce encuentran una forma de cruzar caminos. A.K.A. el fic donde los padres de Bruce no murieron, y aun así, la historia parece repetirse.

 **Continuidad:** Este fic comienza en un punto difuso de la Temporada 3, sólo porque quiero a Bruce más maduro, y crecidito. Grrr. Este fic es una realidad alterna de las dos temporadas pasadas de Gotham, y tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los hechos y las tramas del canon, sólo con ligeras modificaciones. El centro de esta idea, que me atacó ayer por la noche, es principalmente explorar a Bruce no siendo un huérfano, y aun teniendo los mismos conflictos personales y tendencias obsesivas que lo guían en el presente canon. Agréguenle a eso la incertidumbre "¿Alfa!Jim y Beta!Bruce se hubieran conocido, aun sin el asesinato de los Wayne de por medio?" AKA _Te Encontré_ , a la _Inversa_.

Este fic es el resultado.

 **Nota importante 1:** _Mi_ Martha Wayne no es la misma de la serie, sino la versión de "Batman vs Superman." Simplemente, porque desde que vi una fotografía de David Mazouz con Lauren Cohan, me quedé impactada con su increíble parentesco físico.

 **(¡) DEDICATORIA (¡):** Precisamente estábamos platicando sobre cómo Alfred no sabe cómo criar adecuadamente a Bruce, mi querida _**Violette Moore**_ , cuando yo ya había tenido esta idea en mi cabeza. ¡Fangirlear contigo sólo hizo la idea crecer y terminar de explotar en mi cabeza! ¿Qué tal un fic donde, _de hecho_ , Bruce tiene una madre que NO le deja hacer lo que le pega en gana? ¡Por eso te dedico este fic! ¡Gracias por tu maravillosa disposición! Siempre es genial platicar sobre los personajes de este loco fandom contigo. ;)

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **1.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _No hay otra salida,_

 _más que atravesar el humo."_

-Zayde Wolf. "Walk through the fire."

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim tomó una copa de champaña de la ofrenda del mesero. Continuó caminando entre los invitados de la gala, sin estar particularmente interesado en el evento.

El champaña, por lo menos, era de mejor calidad, a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Encontró a Lee charlando en la barra con una pareja. Lucía hermosa con su vestido olivo, y la mujer que estaba con ella le daba buena competencia. Por lo menos, desde el ángulo que Jim tenía. El hombre era mayor que ambas acompañantes, cubierto en canas, aunque su apariencia era impecable. Precisamente, mientras Jim se escabulló de la línea de visión del grupo, escuchó las carcajadas de los tres resonar hasta sus oídos.

¡Ah, por ahí! Un balcón. Perfecto.

Suspiró, al tener aire fresco sobre su rostro. Jaló del cuello del tuxedo. Dios, como los odiaba.

"Tampoco fanático de trucos de magia, asumo."

Jim brincó. Al buscar la fuente de la voz, la encontró en el espacio de su derecha, en el extremo final del balcón.

Era un joven.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado."

"Difícilmente puedo ocupar todo el espacio yo solo." La silueta, en similar atuendo, caminó una porción de camino, hasta que la luz del salón revelara sus facciones. Definitivamente, era un joven adolescente.

Jim aspiró.

Y Beta.

No estaba lloviendo, pero aun así, el aroma a yerba húmeda llenó sus fosas nasales. Jim volvió a jalar de su cuello—ahora, por razones distintas.

"Aunque, si requiere de un momento a solas, puedo irme."

Jim negó con su cabeza. "Nah. Sólo necesitaba aire fresco." El cabello castaño hacia contraste con la piel pálida del muchacho. Su complexión era delgada, más delgada que la de Jim. El Beta estaba en esa etapa donde tu cuerpo no sabía para donde estirarse, exactamente. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero era difícil definir un tono desde esta distancia. "Y estás en lo correcto. No le tengo mucha fe a la magia."

De eso se trataba el evento de caridad de esta noche. _Trucos de Magia_ para recaudar fondos para tratamientos de niños con cáncer… o algo así. Jim admitía que no había prestado mucha atención, ante los chantajes emocionales que su amiga había aplicado para obligarlo a acompañarla. Recordaba que era un evento involucrando a la Fundación Wayne.

Los Wayne.

Hasta ahora, Jim no les había visto ni la sombra.

"Puedo decir que yo tampoco." El joven murmuró. "Son ilusiones ópticas, más que nada."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Científico de corazón?" Debía de tratarse de uno de esos niños aplicados, más interesados en los libros que en los videojuegos.

El Beta se encogió de hombros. Jim notó que el cuerpo del chico se había estado aproximando a él con sutilidad, mientras conversaban. "Soy hijo de doctores."

"Bueno… Prefiero la ciencia precisa, que a charlatanerías. Tengo que, con mi trabajo." Jim tomó el resto del champaña.

De repente, el aroma a ozono se acercó a pocos centímetros. Los brazos del Beta se recargaron en el vidrio elegante del balcón. "¿Cuál es su trabajo?"

Vaya. Jim admiró la falta de pena. "Um. Soy un Detective de la Policía de Gotham." Jim se recargó en dirección opuesta, dándole la espalda al balcón. Mantuvo contacto visual con el chico, sin embargo, y por ello fue testigo del brillo asombrado en la mirada del Beta, cuando escuchó su respuesta.

"Es un trabajo verdaderamente admirable, entonces."

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jim había escuchado algo así, en aire sincero y no sarcástico. Le sacó una sonrisa de su boca.

"No lo recomendaría." Murmuró.

"Doy gracias por sus servicios, de todas maneras." El Beta le imitó la curvatura de una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo reconozco ahora de los artículos de periódico que ha protagonizado, Detective Gordon. Mi padre y yo hemos seguido sus intentos por limpiar la policía."

"¡Jim! ¡Ahí estás!"

Entre la revelación del chico, y el llamado repentino de Leslie, la cabeza de Jim se atascó queriendo atender a ambos. Leslie se les unió en el balcón. No estaba sola.

"Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte."

La mujer que acompañaba a Leslie, sonrió con labios anchos, dulces en disposición. "Parece que Bruce se nos ha adelantado."

Jim se sintió como tonto, entonces. _Miró_ el rostro de la mujer, y se sintió como un _verdadero_ tonto, por no haberla reconocido antes. "Buenas noches, Madame."

La dama en cuestión alzó una oronda ceja castaña. Lució impresionada. "Buenos modelos. Me gusta esa parte."

"El Detective Gordon estaba contándome sobre sus procedimientos de investigación que utiliza en la Fuerza Policiaca."

"Bruce, no interrumpas, cariño." Martha Wayne—¿Ex-Wayne? ¿Viuda de Wayne? El estatus de la mujer todavía flotaba incierto desde la desaparición de su esposo—le mandó una mirada breve a su hijo—Oh, mierda.

Bruce.

Jim volteó a ver al Beta, quijada apretada.

Bruce Wayne. Todo este rato, había estado platicando con Bruce _Wayne_. Porque así era su suerte.

"Jim es el amigo, del que te he estado hablando, Martha." Leslie jaló del brazo de su amiga para acercarla a Gordon, y que así, los dos pudieran saludarse de mano.

"Jim Gordon."

"Martha Kane. Un placer. Por lo que he veo, ha conocido a mi hijo."

Ahora, juntos. El parecido entre madre e hijo fue inconfundible. Bruce estaba a la altura de su madre. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello. Jim asintió, atolondrado. Al igual, que acorralado.

¿Conque esta era la famosa amiga, que Lee había estado queriendo presentarle, todo este tiempo?

La pregunta era, ¿cuándo había perdido Lee, la cabeza?

El vibrar de su teléfono móvil fue un llamado de los ángeles. Jim buscó por el aparato al instante. Ignoró el puchero de los labios de Lee. Pidió alejarse para responder.

Era Bullock. "Jimbo. Tengo una pista en el asalto al banco."

"Pasa por mí."

"Ya estoy afuera, Cenicienta. No olvides tu zapatilla de cristal."

Rolando sus ojos, Jim volvió a guardar su móvil en su bolsillo. Retornó su atención a su compañía.

Usó la excusa más cliché. "El deber llama."

Martha nunca perdió su clase. "Cuídese las espaldas, Detective. Tendremos otra oportunidad para conocernos mejor, estoy segura."

Jim asintió. Conectó su mirada brevemente con el más joven de los Wayne—no lo pudo evitar. Quiso una última olfateada de su aroma. Bruce, pareció tomar la conexión por algo más, porque el joven avanzó un paso en su dirección—

- _Date la vuelta. Ahora_. _No hagas el ridículo._

Jim se forzó a salir del salón.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Al siguiente día, Jim estaba desvelado, pero en su escritorio a las 8:00 AM. Fue allí donde Lee lo encontró.

"Buena salvada la de anoche, tramposo."

Jim bajó su periódico. "¿En verdad intentas arreglarme en una cita con Martha Wayne?"

"Martha _Kean_. Está divorciada, ¿sabes?"

"No." Jim frunció el ceño. "No lo sabía, de hecho. ¿En serio?" Era difícil de digerir. ¿Cuándo había tenido oportunidad la mujer? Thomas Wayne había desaparecido apenas seis meses atrás.

"Pocos lo saben, pero Martha y Thomas ya estaban separados desde antes… de lo sucedido. El divorcio había estado en proceso."

A Jim no le sentó bien. "Pobre chico." Fue raro pensar en Bruce. Le sorprendió. Y por su cara, a Lee también.

"Créeme, Bruce es un muchacho bastante maduro."

Jim resopló por sus narices. "Por favor. Es un adolescente, no un robot, Lee."

"¡En fin!" Lee se sentó en la orilla del escritorio. "No desvíes el tema, Jim. Martha mencionó que le gustaría ir al cine esta semana. ¿Qué dices?"

"Estás loca." Jim volvió a levantar el periódico. "No voy a salir con Martha Kane—Wayne—Lo que sea. No va a suceder."

"Pero, le gustaste, Jim. ¡No seas bebé! ¿Tanto se incomoda una mujer con influencia?"

"Pues, sí." Jim se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos, hasta pareciste dar una buena impresión con Bruce. Ya tienes puntos a favor."

"¿Por qué la terquedad?" Jim suspiró "¿Por qué no sales tú con ella, si es tan genial?"

Lee le quitó el periódico y le dio con él en la cabeza. "Tengo novia, tonto. Ya lo sabes."

Que si no.

"No tienen que ir solos, ¡podemos hacer doble cita!"

"Dios, no." Escalofríos lo cubrieron. "Sé que te sientes culpable por andar con mi ex, Lee. Pero esta no es la manera de ganar mi perdón."

"Eres imposible." Lee se levantó, justo a tiempo para la llegada de Bullock. "Entonces el martes, a las siete en el Gotham Cinema, ¿verdad? Ya lo acordé con Martha."

"¿Qué?" Lee ya estaba huyendo en risillas, dejando a Jim con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose. "¡Esa maldita mujer!"

"¿Sigue con las citas a ciegas?"

Jim sobó sus sienes. "Dime que tienes algo sobre el escape de Arkham."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Bruce, pies abajo de la mesa." Su madre entró al comedor vestida para matar. Bruce rodó sus ojos, pero atendió a la petición. "Alfred se quedará contigo esta noche."

"Extraño la Mansión."

Observó la espalda de su madre endurecerse mientras las mujer recaudaba un vaso con agua. "Hemos hablando al respecto, Bruce."

"Dijiste que regresaríamos una vez que la prensa se calmara. Cuando eso sucedió, dijiste que regresaríamos cuando terminaran las reparaciones del lugar. Pues, ya se acabaron. Quiero ir a _casa_."

"Estar en casa no depende del lugar." Vehemente, y apasionada, siempre era Martha, cuando se trataba del tema en cuestión. Desde la desaparición de su padre, Bruce no había pisado el suelo de su viejo hogar a órdenes estrictas de su madre. Al principio, por respeto más que nada, Bruce había cedido a la necesidad de su madre por tenerlo bajo su completa vigilancia. No obstante, hasta el respeto no tenía lugar para obediencia ciega. "Bruce. El penthouse está mejor adaptado para llevar una vida acorde a ti, que esa vieja casa llena de fantasmas."

"¡Quiero regresar!" Bruce se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Para qué?" Los ojos se hacían más verdes cuando se sentía indignada. Sujetaron los de su hijo en intenso duelo. "¿Para qué te infectes con la misma obsesión que estuvo guiando a tu padre, todos estos años?"

"Esa casa es mía por derecho de nacimiento. Si no me permites regresar, tomaré otras vías para lograrlo."

La boca rosácea de Martha se abrió en sorpresa. Su bello ceño se torció con toque amargo. "No intentes chantajearme, hijo mío. No ganarás."

Permanecieron en perpetuo enfrentamiento hasta que Alfred apareció por el borde de su ojo. El hombre desaprobaba de la constante riña entre los dos. No había rato donde no reprimiera a Bruce al respecto, aunque al final, solía salir a la defensa del Beta ante Martha.

"Ma'am. Su chofer está aquí."

Bruce no preguntó a donde iba. Su madre no ofreció la información, tampoco. Probablemente en otro intento de cita con el Detective Gordon… Bruce no quiso pensar mucho en ello. Martha le dio un beso en la frente, porque odiaba irse del penthouse sin tratar de hacer las paces. Bruce fue recíproco en el abrazo de despedida, aunque su mente ya estaba en otros planes.

"Yo también saldré, Alfred." Anunció, en cuanto estuvo seguro que su madre ya se había marchado.

"Iré a preparar el automóvil, entonces."

"No te molestes." Bruce ya estaba dirigiéndose al elevador del lobby. "Quiero estar a solas. Iré a la biblioteca."

Alfred detuvo el cierre de las puertas del elevador con su mano. "De ninguna manera irás a solas, chiquillo. Recuerda nuestro trato."

"Sólo será por un rato, lo prometo."

"¿Irá a buscar a la Srta. Kyle, otra vez? Sabe que a su madre no le agrada."

Bruce produjo un gruñido. "Regresare en un par de horas. Tengo mi móvil. Te llamaré en caso de cualquier cosa."

Alfred terminó suspirando. "Si no está aquí a las 9:00, llamaré a su madre."

No, no lo haría. Pero Bruce asintió, aliviado cuando las puerta finalmente se cerraron.

Se dirigió a Los Estrechos. Al llegar a la guarrilla de Selina, la chica no estaba por ninguna parte, pero, Ivy Pepper, sí.

No tenía buena noticias.

"La arrestaron esta mañana. Estábamos en el sótano con los hongos, cuando llego una manada de policías." La pelirroja estaba buscando entre las pocas pertenencias de Selina, por algo de valor para vender. "La tienen en la estación por ahora, pero si no se paga la fianza antes de las 24 horas—"

"Yo me encargo." Bruce no tenía mucho dinero consigo, pero tendría que pensar en una alternativa una vez que llegara al lugar. Podría negociar, por lo menos. Podía hacer algo para ayudarla, eso lo sabía.

Ivy lo acompañó al viaje hasta el precinto. Bruce había entrado en una sola ocasión en compañía de su madre, para reportar a su padre como perdido. Había permanecido sentado todo el rato, viendo a su madre alegar con la oficial encargada de la recepción.

Había gente, había movimiento, habían gritos, sonidos de máquinas de escribir, teléfonos sonando—el precinto fue un caos para sus sentidos. Hipnotizado, Bruce se introdujo con cautela. Buscó por las celdas. Al localizarlas, se apresuró a llamar la atención de alguno de los oficiales.

"Disculpe. Quiero información—"

"Habla con la oficial Marshall." Y el gordo policía lo dejó en pleno enunciado, sin mirar atrás.

"Saco de patatas inservible." Ivy murmuró entre dientes. Bruce tenía que admitir que el oficial sí lucía como tal. "Iré a buscarla."

Bruce rodó sus ojos al ser dejado solo. Exploró la multitud. No quería una repetición. Sería mejor evadir oficiales de bajo rango. Tenía que hablar con la cabeza del juego. El Capitán, o un Sargento. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, no muy seguro a donde lo llevarían. Admitió no estar tomando atención por donde iba, torciendo su cuello entre querer encontrar la cabeza de Selina en las celdas, y ver cuál era la oficina del—

"¡Uf!"

Bruce sintió su cuerpo colapsar con otro, y en consecuencia perder el balance. Intentó sujetarse, pero el barandal estuvo muy lejos. Sus talones lo empujaron hacia atrás, avisándole de lo doloroso que sería la caída.

"Demonios—¡Te tengo!"

Bruce parpadeó. La imagen frente a sus ojos, no cambió.

Jim Gordon lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos.

"Detective."

"¿Bruce?"

Bruce apretó sus dedos sobre los hombros del Alfa. Cielos, su _olor_. Bruce respiró hondo. "Pensé…" - _que estarías con mi madre_. Carraspeó su garganta. "Gracias."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Los brazos del detective lo habían rescatado al apoderarse de su espalda. Bruce no había tenido a un extraño a tan cercano contacto. "¿Estás bien? ¿Está, tu mamá, bien?"

"Si, sí." Bruce rio en nervios. Sintió los brazos de Gordon deslizarse de su cuerpo. "Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba."

"Lo noté." Una breve sonrisa, se manifestó. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cuatro preguntas en menos de treinta segundos. Usted, es definitivamente, un detective."

Gordon recogió el fólder que había estado cargando, antes de éste salir volando. "Sólo pregunto, para saber si puedo serte de ayuda."

Un caballero, su madre diría. "Selina Kyle es un amiga mía, estoy buscándola."

"¿Otra vez?" Oh. Sonaba a que Jim la conocía. "¿Qué hizo Cat ahora?" El hombre entonces, pareció recordar las palabras del Beta. "¿Selina es tu _amiga_?"

"Así es." Bruce levantó su mentón. "Vine a encargarme de su fianza."

Jim lo miró analíticamente, por un instante. "Ven acá."

Bruce fue llevado a lo que pareció ser el escritorio donde el Detective trabajaba. Lo invitó a tomar asiento en su silla, mientras él mismo se encargaba de buscar por Selina. La espera no fue larga. Primero escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de la Alfa, antes de verla.

"¡No sabía que tenían esa mercancía en su estúpido sótano, lo juro! ¡Sólo fui a cobrar dinero que me debían! ¿También es eso, un crimen? ¿Querer tener dinero para comer?"

"Depende si tu dieta incluye hongos alucinógenos." Jim la tenía esposada, pero no fue duro en su trato. La guio hasta donde Bruce se encontraba. "En todo caso, no te preocupes. Estás libre."

"¿Pagaste la fianza?" Selina miró a Bruce con incredulidad. Cuando Gordon le removió las esposas, la chica comenzó a sobarse sus muñecos. "Genial. Ahora te deberé un favor."

"De nada." Bruce refunfuñó.

"No seas malcriada." Fue lo que Jim agregó. "Tu amigo estaba preocupado por ti."

"¿Cuánto le… debo, Detective?" Bruce se puso de pie. Selina estaba sonriendo de manera maliciosa. Demonios. ¿Estaba sonrojado, o algo así?

"No será necesario."

Ante eso, hasta Selina giró su cara en la dirección del Alfa. "Whoa. ¿Habla en serio?"

Jim colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Te arrestaron por estar en el lugar equivocado. Pero sí sucede de nuevo—"

"¡No sucederá!" Selina se apresuró a prometer. "Bueno, me gustaría decir que fue un placer, pero… no lo fue. Te huelo luego, Gordon." Selina no esperó a que el Detective se arrepintiera, para pegar fuga. Bruce no fue tan rápido en descender por las escaleras.

"No tenía que hacer eso."

Jim caminó hacia Bruce, hasta que poca distancia fuera la que los separara. "Selina se mete en problemas por los más estúpidos de los motivos. Pero, la conozco desde hace un par de años. No es una mala chica."

Bruce sintió ligereza al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que alguien compartía su opinión sobre su amiga. "No lo es. En verdad que no." No supo que lo poseyó, pero su boca siguió trabajando sin conectarse a su cerebro. "Mi madre la odia."

Las cejas del Detective se levantaron. "Puedo ver por qué. No creo que Selina sea lo que tu madre tenga en mente para novia de su hijo."

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No somos—Sólo somos amigos."

"Oh." Jim siguió observándolo con detenimiento.

"Y si mi madre se tomara cinco minutos para preguntarme, estaría en paz con saber que nunca tendría interés en Selina… o por otra chica, de hecho." ¿Por qué seguía hablando? Esta vez, el calor de su rostro fue verdadero y nefasto. "Gra-gracias, Detective Gordon."

Una mano ajena sobre su hombro lo detuvo. "Oye." Ante el llamado de su nombre, el Beta intercaló miradas. "Está bien. Deberías decirle. Es tu madre."

Habían muchas cosas que Bruce debería decirle a su madre. Comenzaba y terminaba con su investigación privada de la desaparición de su padre. Pero, Martha Kean no quería saber nada de lo que había causado la desaparición de Thomas Wayne. "Pensé que estarías con ella." El susurro se manifestó con tinte de reproche. "Salió a una cita, y pensé… que estarías con ella."

"Ah." Una mueca torció la mitad de las facciones del oficial. "No lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy interesado en ella. Además, no sería bueno para alguien como tu madre, Bruce."

Fue el turno de Bruce de inspeccionar al Detective. Decidió tomar una hoja del libro de Selina y ser aventurero. "No entiendo por qué dice eso. Sólo veo perfección, desde aquí."

Los ojos del Detective se engrandecieron. Bruce sonrió.

"No se preocupe. No me convertiré en un acosador, o algo así."

"No… Yo… Em." Gruesas feromonas se _desataron_ , en inversa a lo que las palabras no pudieron comunicar. Bruce inhaló _Alfa-Alfa-Alfa._ "Mierda."

"¿Usted cree que…?" Fue un mensaje penetrado en la esencia del Alfa lo que le impactó. Sus propias feromonas despertaron, alertas, emocionadas, como lo había estado en el baile de gala. "¿…que seamos—?"

El Alfa despegó su cuerpo en entero de Bruce. La ausencia fue una bofetada. Bruce lo siguió, porque fue su instinto.

"No." Gordon gruñó. "Deberías irte."

"Somos Compatibles."

Jim emitió un gemido conmocionado. "Que me parta un rayo."

Bruce se congeló. "No debe preocuparse. No lo molestaré, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Es sólo que… nunca he sentido una Compatibilidad tan fuerte." Al principio, Selina había activado ciertos instintos en su persona, y luego, había conocido a Alexander Luthor en su incompleto semestre en Princeton. Pero, _esto_ , este sentimiento ardiente en su esqueleto, fue novedoso. Encontraba a Jim Gordon, sin duda alguna, el hombre más apuesto en el que había posado sus ojos. "Me disculpo. Lo dejaré en paz."

Retrocedió, fiel a su promesa.

Encontró las escaleras.

El Detective Gordon, en ningún momento, intentó detenerlo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La Mansión estaba oscura.

"¿Por qué no está sucia, si está abandonada?" Selina quitó sabanas al azar revelando los muebles de la sala que Bruce consideraba su verdadero hogar.

"Porque no está abandonada. Regresaremos." Bruce, sin duda, regresaría. Ya estaba harto de esperar. "Ivy, y tú, pueden quedarse aquí por unos días. Es más cálido que tu choza." Empezó el fuego en la chimenea con la madera que no habida sido usada en seis meses. Había electricidad, agua, y gas. Compartió la contraseña de la alarma sólo con Selina, y el trato a cambio era, no robar nada.

"Tengo hambre."

"Debe haber comida enlatada en las alacenas."

Ivy los dejó a solas en la sala para ir en búsqueda de la cocina. Selina se estiró sobre un sofá, aplaudiendo cuando la chimenea comenzó a prender. "Así que, ¿me vas a contar que te traes con Detective Blondie?"

El apodo lo hizo sonreír. "¿Lo haz llamado así en su cara, alguna vez?"

"¡Claro! Sabe que es de cariño."

"No lo sé. Supongo que no es nada."

"Oh vamos, estabas temblando de las rodillas frente a él."

Bruce sintió enrojecerse. ¿En verdad había sido tan obvio? "Lo conocí la semana pasada. En una gala de mi madre. Platicamos un rato. Es… gracioso."

"Es un Alfa."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? Oh, bien. Déjame iluminarte. Gordon es terco, tiene un humor negro si le buscas, y no tiene vida aparte de su trabajo. Ah, ¿y ya mencioné sus tendencias suicidas? Dios, si supieras cuantas veces he visto al hombre ser disparado, por tratar de ser noble y heroico. Todos los demás policías lo odian."

"Si tratabas de darme una mala impresión de él, no creo que lo estés haciendo bien."

Selina se levantó del sofá, para hincarse a su lado frente a la chimenea. "Gordon está un poco loco, Bruce. Es lo que te quiero dejar claro. Hay rumores de que mató a Galavan él mismo, en lugar del Pingüino."

Bruce la miró en asombro. "¿Qué?"

Selina pausó. Luego, rodó sus ojos. "Él fue quien ayudó a tu padre a escapar del secuestro de Galavan. O por lo menos, estaba en el escuadrón que se encargó del asunto. Al parecer, Galavan amenazó con matar al entonces-novio de Gordon, y tenía vendetta personal con él."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Porque… Puede que le haya ayudado a infiltrar la torre donde se escondía Galavan."

"Nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Ayudaste a rescatar a mi padre?"

"No es para tanto. Le debía un favor a Gordon. Nada más." Típico de Selina, tratar de minimizar su participación en algo considerado.

"Con razón mi padre siempre procuraba seguir su trabajo. Me pregunto… Me pregunto sí llegaron a conocerse."

"Ése no es el punto." Selina gimió con impaciencia. "Bruce, Jim Gordon significa problemas. No te recomendaría que te metieras en su órbita."

"¡Te ayudó! Y sólo por lo que me has contado, puedo adivinar que te ha ayudado en previas ocasiones. Eso, difícilmente, lo hace una mala persona—"

"¡Es demasiado intenso, hombre! ¡Todo lo toma en serio! Arranca cabezas primero, y hace preguntas después. ¿En verdad quieres enredarte con un Alfa tan arraigado en su bestia interna? Pensé que esos no eran tu tipo."

Bruce hizo una mueca. "No tengo un tipo."

"Por favor, te gustan los nerds igual que tú."

"Encuentro atracción en intelectualismo, pero no es el mismo a tener un tipo." El Beta se puso de pie para dirigirse al escritorio del fondo. Lo despojó de las sabanas en un parpadeo. Las notas, y los planos hechos por su padre, permanecían intactos. "De todas formas, como si importara. El Detective dejó claro que no… No importa."

Selina resopló por su nariz. "Ajá. Déjame decirte algo. Desde donde yo estaba parada… tú no eras el único temblando de las rodillas."

"Deberías prepararte para dormir. Tengo que irme, o Alfred vendrá a buscarme." No sería la primera ocasión. Bruce escapaba a la Mansión cuando se sentía en sus peores momentos, y Alfred lo había mantenido en secreto, todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, Bruce no quería meterlo en problemas con su madre. "Vendré mañana por la tarde."

Selina lo siguió hasta la puerta. En despedida, le susurró.

"Problemas, Bruce. _Él_ , es _problemas_."

Bruce, todavía, no se consideró ahuyentado del concepto que hacía de Jim Gordon una realidad. Al contrario, con lo que había aprendido, estaba intrigado. Gordon había salvado a su padre. Le llenó de calor el pecho, el saberlo.

Tenía que ver al Detective, de nuevo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 1.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **(¡) NdA (¡):** Sí. Otra vez, yo. Con otro nuevo monstruo. Aquí vamos…


	2. caballo oscuro

" **Inversa."**

 **B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.

 **Rating:** S de Sabroso.

 **Resumen:** Aun con un doble homicidio que nunca sucedió, Jim y Bruce encuentran una forma de cruzar caminos. A.K.A. el fic donde los padres de Bruce no murieron, y aun así, la historia parece repetirse.

 **Continuidad:** Este fic comienza en un punto difuso de la Temporada 3, sólo porque quiero a Bruce más maduro, y crecidito. Grrr. Este fic es una realidad alterna de las dos temporadas pasadas de Gotham, y tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los hechos y las tramas del canon, sólo con ligeras modificaciones.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **2.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _Soy el luchador desconocido._

 _El caballo oscuro viniendo por ti"_

-Zayde Wolf. "Born Ready."

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce se asomó al pasillo del lobby. Martha estaba despidiéndose de alguien—un hombre.

"Gracias por traerme, Carmine. Aunque, ¿ves? Te aseguré que el penthouse era un castillo blindado."

"Más vale prevenir que lamentar." La oscuridad del lobby no le dio una clara visión del rostro del hombre. Era robusto, medio calvo, de hombros anchos. Su voz era rasposa, elegante al igual que su traje de sastre. Seductora.

Su madre se inclinó para besarlo—Bruce apretó sus puños en repentina ira—pero fue claro que el beso no fue en la boca, sino en una mejilla.

"Ten cuidado, Martha."

"Siempre."

En cuanto el extraño fue despachado en el elevador, Bruce salió de las sombras.

"¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma?"

Martha había estado en el proceso de colgar su abrigo en el clóset del lobby. Al percatarse de su hijo, la mujer se apresuró a encender las luces.

"¿Bruce? ¿Estabas espiándome?"

"Sí." Bruce gruñó. "Estaba preocupado por ti. Nunca llegas tan tarde."

"Esa no es excusa—"

Bruce se abalanzó en dirección de la mujer. "¿En verdad no te importa lo que le haya pasado a mi padre? ¿Cómo puedes salir por las noches a divertirte, sabiendo que puede estar en necesidad de ayuda?"

Martha no reaccionó de la forma que el joven esperó. Sólo lo enfureció. Martha rara vez comía el anzuelo de sus rabietas. La mujer siempre tenía cuidado de no escalar durante sus argumentos. Bruce había admirado esa cualidad en el pasado, pero ahora lo sacaba de sus casillas. "Primero que nada, no salgo a _divertirme_. Tengo obligaciones, Bruce. Un trabajo que hacer—"

"No luce como un trabajo decente, por donde yo estoy parado."

"Eso se debe a que no tienes la suficiente madurez para entender que el mundo no puede girar alrededor de Thomas Wayne." Martha lo tomó de los hombros, a pesar de los forcejeos de su hijo por no ser tocado. "Recaudo fondos para mis obras de caridad, Bruce. Lo _sabes_. Eso requiere mi presencia en múltiples eventos sociales, y que te atrevas a insinuar algo más turbio de lo que en realidad es… sería algo de lo que tu padre hubiera desaprobado."

Bruce se liberó de su intento de abrazo. Su madre olía a cigarrillos. "No actúes como si te importara lo que mi padre piensa."

Su madre suspiró. "Es imposible hablar contigo cuando estás en este estado. Cuando quieras tener una _verdadera_ conversación, búscame."

Bruce miró la silueta de su mamá comenzar a retirarse. Justo cuando estaba por quedarse a solas, Bruce dejó salir una cuestión que lo había torturado por un largo tiempo. "¿Por qué te divorciaste de él?"

Sus padres habían lucido tan felices juntos, desde que Bruce había tenido razón. Luego, durante el año pasado, aquella felicidad se había ido derrumbando, sin una razón concisa.

Para su sorpresa, finalmente, obtuvo una respuesta.

"Teníamos distintos llamados, Bruce. Tu padre pudo haber escogido ser feliz, pero no lo hizo."

Martha no elaboró más al respecto. No necesitó hacerlo. Bruce había escuchado suficiente.

 _Llamados_.

Así lo había referido Thomas en su carta. " _Si puedes, escoge felicidad, Bruce. A menos, que sientas un llamado_ …"

El juego de palabras—el contexto de lo dicho—no podía ser una mera coincidencia. Su madre había leído la carta que su padre le había dejado a Bruce antes de desaparecer, lo cual significaba que su madre _tenía_ que estar al tanto del trabajo clandestino de su padre…

Lo que Martha había dejado salir, fue una confirmación a muchas de las sospechas de Bruce. Poco a poco, las piezas estaban encajando.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim estaba en su escritorio, absorbiendo la quietud de la noche, y el frío que el termostato averiado no podía arreglar, para cuando escuchó una llave ajena obligar a ceder su puerta frontal. Como su posición no daba otra salida más que encarar a quien fuera a cruzar su umbral, cuando Jim reconoció una cabeza de cabellos rizados y castaños asomarse en primera, algo de la usual alarma se fue de su persona.

Terry irrumpió en su departamento, sin molestarse en saludar primero, para irse directo a su refrigerador.

Jim suspiró.

"¿Larga noche?" Escuchó desde la cocina.

Jim sobó sus sienes. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Una pausa. Luego, Terry volvió a aparecer por entero, frente a él. "Pensé que tener una llave extra tenía la implicación de que podía volver."

Siempre era el mismo dilema. Por todo un año, su relación había consistido en peleas y reconciliaciones que hasta ahora, no estaban llevando a nada concreto. Terry iba y venía fuera de la ciudad, y de la vida de Gordon, a como le daba en gana.

"No para atacar mi refrigerador."

Terry le sacó la lengua. "Alguien está de mal humor. ¿Otro horrendo crimen te mantiene en desvelo, o estabas esperando por mi brillante presencia?"

Jim cerró muchos de los folders que había tenido extendidos sobre su escritorio. "Ordena comida china, ¿quieres?"

Los ojos del Omega brillaron con victoria. Sabía interpretar lo que Jim estaba diciendo realmente.

Dos horas después, Terry estaba rostro abajo en la cama, murmurando cosas sucias mientras Jim pistoleaba sus caderas en una carrera sin meta fija. Usualmente, Terry era el único que producía sonido durante sus uniones, pero esta noche, algo en Jim parecía haberse soltado de más.

"¿Te gusta?"

Terry gimió, embistiendo en dirección contraria a la de Jim.

"¿Te gusta tanto, que viajar a una ciudad que detestas es poco precio para ti?"

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" Ante la nalgada súbita, el Omega se cortó a sí mismo, en favor de un gemido. "Sí… ¡Mierda, sí, Jim!"

Jim cerró sus ojos. Las feromonas de Terry no tenían su usual magnetismo. Era como si Jim no pudiera hacer contacto con ellas— _con_ _Terry_. Lo cual, resultaba ridículo, considerando su actual posición. Su nudo estaba comenzando a hincharse. Pelando sus dientes, Jim aceleró su ritmo, recorriendo la espalda humedecida de Terry con una palma posesiva.

Se preguntaba… Se preguntaba si…

Bruce no aguantaría. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para—

-¡ _Maldita sea_! Jim gimió conmocionado. El Alfa apenas logró extraer su miembro del canal pulsante del Omega, para entonces hacerse cargo de su orgasmo inminente con su puño. No era habitual que compartieran algo tan íntimo, de todas maneras. A Terry no le gustaba sentirse invadido. Retiró el condón, y se masturbó hasta que el placer llegar a transformarse en incomodo dolor.

Cuando retornó su atención a su actual amante, encontró que Terry no se había molestado por esperar por él. El Omega había estado observándolo, para alimentar su propia estimulación erótica. Jim se sonrojó, al notar el deseo _neto_ en los ojos negros de Terry.

Nunca había sabido qué hacer con él. Nunca había quedado claro qué exactamente, era lo que el Omega quería de él.

Jadearon al techo, acostados lado a lado, mientras que las endorfinas los recorrieron. Lentamente, Jim sintió la mano de Terry cubrir la suya.

"¿Caso pesado?"

Jim pensó – _No_ , pero su boca lo afirmó con un gruñido. Esconderse con esa excusa era más fácil que explicar que Bruce Wayne era Compatible con él, que su olor le recordaba a la ciudad en las horas de la madrugada, y que cuando lo había tenido en sus brazos, Jim no había querido dejarlo ir.

"¿Puedo quedarme, Hombre Monosilábico?"

Jim soltó sus manos para darle un suave manotazo. "Tomaré una ducha."

"Lástima, quería acurrucarme."

Jim resopló por sus narices. Se levantó de la cama. Recogió el condón usado para tirarlo a la basura. Caminó completamente desnudo hasta el baño, desesperado por sentirse limpio.

Se paró frente al espejo del sink. Necesitaba afeitarse. Dormir más. Tal vez, un corte de cabello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Ni siquiera lo consideres." Bruce era un adolescente sin control de sus impulsos. Aunque el muchacho tuviera una tonta atracción por él, Jim era el adulto. Era su responsabilidad actuar con consciencia y cabeza fría.

Bruce podría parecerse físicamente a su madre, pero Jim había reconocido a Thomas Wayne en la personalidad del Beta. El chico era atraído al peligro, más que nada.

Cuando volvió a la cama, Terry le daba las espaldas. Eran unas espaldas anchas; llenas de lunares. Se acercó a ellas para rodear la cintura del Omega con su brazo.

"Mmmrgh."

"Cállate. Querías acurrucarte."

No esperó que Terry se diera vuelta en su abrazo. Mucho menos, esperó ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Jim parpadeó. "¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Terry suspiró. "Que me respondas con otra pregunta no es muy listo de tu parte."

"Estoy…" Jim miró directo en los ojos de su amigo de antaño. No habían cambiado mucho, desde que los había conocido hacía una década, cuando Jim había defendido a su dueño de un bravucón ebrio. "…cansado."

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Jim tragó saliva. Intentó sonreír con más suavidad. "Lo sé."

Eventualmente, ambos conciliaron el sueño.

Cuando Jim despertó, estaba solo sobre la cama.

Típico.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Es el tercer cuerpo esta semana." Harvey rezongó. "Según los reportes de Nygma, no hay señales de forcejeo, violación, estrangulamiento, u otras heridas externas que puedan dar explicación a la causa de muerte."

"¿Qué hay de envenenamiento?"

Harvey sacudió su cabeza. "Nada. Son completos Bellos Durmientes, esperando a ser encontrados en solitarias habitaciones de motel—y moteles baratos, para su mala suerte."

Estaban acostumbrados a casos raros. Pero, este caso estaba rompiendo records. "Debes haber algo… Los cuerpos no se drenan de sangre por sí solos." Las tres víctimas, hasta ahora, eran sujetos atractivos de rango de 20 a 25 años. Había rastros de fluidos corporales, pero las pruebas de ADN indicaban que eran causados por auto-estimulación. "No estoy seguro que este caso sea de nuestra jurisdicción."

"Sólo pensé que te gustaría echarle un vistazo a los archivos. Con eso que haz estado buscando pleitos con los oficiales Juniors, para entretenerte."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "No es cierto."

"Hiciste a Johnson llorar por la mañana."

Que bebé. "¿Crees que se trate de otro asesino serial?"

Frente a su escritorio, Harvey suspiró. "Suena mal. Pero no tenemos pistas hasta que otro cuerpo aparezca bajo las mismas circunstancias, pero con algo nuevo para ofrecernos. No todas las víctimas pueden estar falleciendo de alguna misteriosa enfermedad congénita."

"Mantengamos un ojo abierto, entonces." Jim dio una última revisión a las fotografías de la última víctima, Alan Green. La escena del crimen era una escena limpia. Ni un rastro de violencia, más que las sabanas enredadas en el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho adonis. La única pista de que la víctima había estado acompañada en la noche del crimen, consistía en el testimonio ocular del manager del Motel. Green había rentado la habitación con las intenciones de disfrutar la noche.

Ahora, Green estaba drenado de sangre en la morgue.

"Así que… Hueles a que tuviste acción anoche, amigo."

Jim ignoró las miradas acusadoras de Bullock, en favor de organizar los folders del caos en una perfecta colina de papeles.

"Oh, vamos. No es como si me sorprendiera saber que has vuelto a las andadas con McGinnis."

"Entonces, ¿para qué abres el tema?"

"No sé, tal vez, tengo la tonta ilusión, que ahora sí pueda hacerte entender que revolcarte con ese tipo sólo te deja peor que antes. Dios, y pensar que solía quejarme de Kean—"

"No quiero hablar al respecto."

Ante el gruñido, Bullock levantó sus manos en señal de paz. "De acuerdo. Creo que ya entiendo que no me toca a mí llevarte a la tierra de la desilusión." Sonriendo picardamente, Harvey le apuntó a sus espaldas con su bolígrafo. "Le pasaré la batuta de esta misión especial a alguien más capacitado." Ante el ceño fruncido de Gordon, Harvey sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Buenas tardes, Señor Wayne. ¿Se encuentra perdido o algo así?"

Jim cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. 'Traidor', movió su boca para figurar la palabra. Harvey le guiñó el ojo.

Bruce Wayne no debería ser permitido usar gabardinas. Mucho menos, gabardinas del color de la sangre, elegantes, y ceñidas de manera tan complementaria a la silueta del Beta.

"Buenas tardes, Detectives." Hasta el maldito cabello ondulado lucía impecable. "Lamento molestarlos, pero me veo en la necesidad de su asistencia."

"Estamos para servir a la comunidad. ¿Cierto, Jimbo?"

Jim giró su silla parcialmente al muchacho, resignado a su destino. "¿Qué pasa, Señor Wayne?"

Bruce frunció su ceño ante el tono profesional. "Me interesa saber el estado actual de la investigación sobre la desaparición de mi padre. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién es el oficial a cargo?"

Óh, óh. Jim volteó hacia Harvey. Harvey compartió su agridulce mueca.

"Oh bueno, Señor Wayne, verá—"

"Es un caso frío." Jim tuvo las agallas de ir al grano. Se puso de pie para darle al Beta la noticia con el respeto merecido. "No hemos tenido pistas desde hace cuatro meses. No se han presentado testigos. No tenemos sospechosos. No hay mucho con lo que podamos avanzar, hasta ahora. Ni siquiera sabemos… si se ha tratado de un verdadero caso de desaparición."

A Bruce no le agradó lo que aprendió. Su voz fue fría, al comenzar con los reclamos. "¿Qué hay del testimonio de mi madre, y el de Lucius Fox? Ellos les aseguraron que mi padre no se iría de la ciudad, así nada más…"

Jim asintió. "Desafortunadamente, no tenemos evidencia concreta que los respalde. Thomas Wayne es un hombre de recursos ilimitados, después de todo. Desaparecer del país sería tarea fácil para él." No pudo evitarlo, ofreció confort con una mano sobre el hombro del joven. "Lo siento."

"No se ha encontrado un cuerpo." Bruce conectó su mirada con la suya, implorando. "Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?"

No exactamente. Aun así, Jim le sonrió con esperanza. "Desearía tener mejores noticias."

Bruce introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de la gabardina, adhiriendo la prenda a su cuerpo como muestra de auto-confort. "Selina me contó que tú fuiste quien ayudó a mi padre a escapar de Galavan."

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Su padre básicamente se ayudó él sólo, Señor Wayne. Yo me encargué de llevar a la caballería."

"Con _Bruce_ basta." De nuevo, aquel entrecejo se arrugó con breve desaprobación. "Gracias, de todas maneras. Galavan… era un hombre despreciable."

Jim recordó que habían existido rumores de un matrimonio arreglado entre Bruce y la sobrina de Theo, antes de que la naturaleza maquiavélica de Galavan fuera expuesta por Gordon. Qué curioso, que tenía que ser algo para recordar en este proceso momento. "Lo era."

La mano de Gordon se desancló del cuerpo de Bruce con pesar. Carraspeó su garganta. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía trabajo que hacer. Bruce pareció salir del trance que los había mantenido en silenciosa contemplación por los previos minutos.

"Casi lo olvido." El Beta abrió su abrigo para extraer un sobre del bolsillo interior de la solapa. "Una invitación para ti, _Jim_."

Jim dudó en aceptarla, pero el Beta le picoteó el pecho con el rectángulo de papel, hasta que el Alfa cediera. "¿Invitación para qué?"

Bruce únicamente le brindó una enigmática sonrisa en respuesta. Sin más, el Beta se esfumó de las primicias, con la misma gracia silenciosa, con la que había arribado.

Jim no abrió el sobre de inmediato. Esperó el día entero para romper el sello, escogiendo leer el contenido en la privacidad de su propio apartamento.

Era una invitación para la gala del próximo cumpleaños de Bruce Wayne. El Príncipe de Gotham cumpliría sus quince años en tres semanas. El baile de gala se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Wayne, el lugar que Jim _sabía_ , había estado desierto desde la desaparición de Thomas Wayne. Tal vez, la festividad estaba marcando nuevos comienzos…

Del sobre cayó un dispositivo ajeno a la invitación. Era rectangular, y plano. Negro. Cayó directo a su palma.

Enrollado al pequeño aparato, una etiqueta le otorgaba el motivo verdadero de Wayne para aparecerse por el precinto.

"'Mi padre es un buen hombre, pero hasta los hombres buenos, tienen secretos. Eso lo averigüé por accidente. He estado ayudando a cuidar aquellos secretos, pero últimamente me doy cuenta de que yo no soy suficiente para contenerlos. Quizás, necesitan ser liberados. Para eso, sin embargo, necesito liberarlos con alguien en quien pueda confiar.'" Leyó el párrafo tres ocasiones más, queriendo encontrar el sentido entre líneas. Una dirección venía agregada en la parte trasera de la etiqueta. Jim la reconoció de inmediato.

Jim guardó los contenidos de regreso al sobre, luego dejó éste sobre el colchón. Permaneció sentado sobre el pie de la cama un buen rato, miles de ideas corriendo por su cabeza.

Thomas Wayne había sufrido dos intentos de asesinato antes de desaparecer. Gordon y Bullock lo habían averiguado gracias a la boca suelta de Oswald Cobblepot, durante la primera etapa de la investigación. El primer atentado implicaba haber sido orquestado por la Mafia—por razones todavía no muy claras. Debió de haberse tratado de un asalto terminado en tragedia. Pero Thomas Wayne había sabido defenderse frente al matón que había querido robarle el collar de perlas a su entonces-esposa. Por suerte, Bruce no había estado presente aquella noche junto a sus padres. Jim no tenía idea, si el muchacho estaba si quiera enterado.

El segundo en querer matar a Wayne, había sido Theo Galavan.

Gordon se había encargado de evitarlo.

Después, el hombre había desaparecido como la niebla. Y Jim no creía en las coincidencias. Wayne había probado que tenía muchos enemigos. Si había querido desvanecerse, había sido por una buena razón.

Tomó el sobre. Salió del apartamento con un portazo.

La Mansión estaba en los terrenos alejados de la ciudad, en la parte alta, cerca de las colinas. El sendero que lo guio hasta las rejas del patrimonio lujoso, estaba oscuro. La seguridad era prácticamente inexistente, puesto que sólo bastó presionar un buzzer en la base de un pilar de ladrillo para obtener acceso. La voz que le preguntó por su identidad le pareció familiar, y cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de la mansión, la ubicó con éxito.

Selina. La chica fue la que lo recibió en la puerta.

"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

Jim suspiró. "Créeme, ni yo tengo idea."

La puerta frontal se abrió el doble de espacio. Reveló a Bruce, luciendo sorprendido por su presencia. "Viniste."

El lobby estaba iluminado a lo más mínimo. Jim fue guiado a lo que apuntó ser la sala. Los muebles habían sido movidos para darle espacio a las bolsas de dormir expandidas en el suelo. Había velas encendidas, a pesar de la prueba de que tenían energía eléctrica a su disposición.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Bruce?" Enunció, una vez a solas, ambos de pie frente a la chimenea.

"Mi padre confiaba en tu trabajo. Seguía tus aventuras de cerca."

"¿A dónde vas con eso?"

"… Quiero confiar en ti, en igual forma."

Jim tomó tres pasos hacia el Beta. "Tal vez no deberías."

"¡Tengo que confiar en alguien!" Bruce explotó. Fue la primera ocasión en la que Jim lo presenció fuera de compostura. Emoción sangró de su voz, quebrándole el corazón a Jim en el proceso. "He intentado de ser el hijo que mis padres quieren… ¿pero sabes que tan difícil es lograrlo, cuando esas dos personas quieren dos caminos distintos para ti? Mi madre… ella quiere que sea un chico normal que acude a galas, y que sonríe a las cámaras, como si de noche no tuviera pesadillas…"

El Alfa actuó en deseo automático, queriendo arreglar lo que estaba roto, solo para aliviar algo de la angustia de Bruce. "Podría hablar con ella—"

"No." Bruce masculló con firmeza. "… ¿Trajiste el control remoto contigo?"

- _Así que, no había estado tan errado_. Jim había inspeccionado el dispositivo durante su trayectoria a la Mansión, sin parar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un control basado en sensor infrarrojo. Ahora, en cuanto sacó el dispositivo de su saco, se lo ofreció de vuelta a Bruce.

Bruce se negó, sin embargo. Miró directo en los ojos del Alfa, y susurró intensamente:

"Presiona el botón."

Jim lo hizo.

Música clásico comenzó a tocar. Extrañado, Jim buscó por la ubicación de algún estéreo.

Luego, la chimenea se _movió_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Te traje pay." Martha intentó inyectar confianza con su sonrisa. "De manzana. Alfred lo hizo."

Del otro lado de la cocina, la figura asomó su rostro pálido por debajo de su gorro de invierno.

"Huele… bien."

Martha torció sus propias manos entrelazadas con nervios. "También te traje ropa caliente. Este lugar… es demasiado frío."

"No lo percibo de la misma manera que usted."

Martha parpadeó. Sus ojos se movieron al apéndice, que en estos momentos, enrollaba tres garras en la forma de un puño. Martha regresó su atención al rostro de la joven, al verla destapar su cabeza de la capucha.

"Gracias." Karen caminó a la mesa donde los regalos de Martha esperaban por ella. "Es muy amable de su parte."

No, no lo era, en realidad. Martha estaba consciente de que podría hacer más a favor de Jennings, pero por ahora, las manos de Martha estaban atadas. Su plan necesitaba de la intervención de Karen para funcionar. Todos tenían que dar algo preciado de sí mismos, para esta misión. "Bueno…" Sus visitas no solían ser eventos largos. Toda la planeación estaba hecha, después de todo. Karen sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

Martha se preparó para dejar la cocina. Fue detenida cuando Karen se colocó en la salida.

"Podríamos compartir. No podría acabármelo yo sola."

Martha abrió su boca con la intención de aclarar que Karen podía comerse el pay lentamente, que podría guardarlo por días, pero cuando miró la expresión suave—la tímida sonrisa asomándose por el rostro de la muchacha—Martha miró a _Bruce_ , cuando su hijo aun le pedía matar las arañas de su recamara.

Martha sonrió de vuelta. "Por supuesto. Tengo espacio para un pedazo."

Se sentó.

Karen extrajo dos platos con su mano humana de la alacena. Los tenedores, en cambio, fueron extraídos de un cajón por su garra. "Se mira muy bonita esta noche."

Martha resopló por su nariz. "La vida de filantropita nunca da descanso. Vengo de una cena con el alcalde de la ciudad."

Había sido aburrida, pero con el propósito de ganar más patrocinio para la clínica gratuita. Martha había obtenido el apoyo monetario y más, pero no sin antes, tener que dar algo a cambio: el apoyo del apellido Wayne para la siguiente campaña. Bruce no estaría contento.

Aunque, recientemente, ¿cuándo estaba su hijo verdaderamente contento de _algo_?

"El cumpleaños de Bruce se aproxima. Por lo menos, esa sí es una gala que disfrutaré conducir."

Había accedido a utilizar la mansión para la celebración sólo con el propósito de aplacar las demandas de su hijo, pero no tenía planes de regresar al distrito Wayne a vivir.

"¿Cuántos… cuantos años cumplirá Bruce, Sra. Kane?"

"Quince."

Karen la sorprendió al compartir que tan fuerte había sido su amistad con su ex-esposo. "Recuerdo que el señor Thomas deseaba darle su primera lección de manejo a esa edad." Mirando el pay detenidamente, la chica relamió mermelada de manzana de su boca. "Anhelaba que Bruce aprendiera en un Porche que le había pertenecido a su propio padre."

Martha masticó una enorme porción de pay. Rodó sus ojos. "A Bruce no le gustan los Porsche."

Los ojos de borrego de Jennings se engrandecieron, como si Martha hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.

Martha limpió su boca con la solapa de su abrigo, ante la falta de servilletas. "Thomas tenía muchos planes para lo que Bruce debía hacer, escuchar, aprender, amar, odiar, pensar… Pero a veces, el hombre no prestaba atención a lo que Bruce quería para sí mismo. Con un mano, pedía que Bruce fuera libre de ser quien le diera la gana, y con la otra, buscaba formas de atarlo a sus propios pasos… Lo cual, por lo que he leído, es normal en el subconsciente de todos los padres. Queremos ser modelos a seguir… incluso cuando ni nosotros sabemos a dónde demonios nos dirigimos."

Jennings parpadeó. "Yo asesiné a mi padre."

Martha alzó una ceja. "Y por lo visto, también esta conversación." Ante el pánico en la cara de la chica, Martha se sorprendió al sentir una carcajada brotar de su garganta. No lo había hecho en meses. Reír. "No, no, no te asustes. Es sólo…" ¿Cómo había llegado a este bizarro punto en su vida, donde se encontraba comiendo pay con una chica mitad lagarto? Era para reírse hasta que le salieran lágrimas. Martha limpió las comisuras de sus ojos, al llegar justo a tal estado. "Dios mío. Debes pensar que me falta un tornillo."

Karen le sonrió con más auge, al parecer contagiada con el inesperado humor. "Si es así, está en el lugar acertado para perderlo."

Conmovida más allá de palabras, Martha estiró su mano para posarse sobre la de la joven. La apretó, esperando que su rostro comunicara su gratitud. Jennings solía ser tan estoica como Bruce. Martha podía recordar como al inicio, la joven no había disfrazado su tristeza al ver a Martha llegar a sus visitas, en lugar de Thomas. Que ahora, estuviera tendiendo una invitación para que Martha bajara la guardia, significaba mucho.

Todos extrañaban a Thomas. Bruce, Alfred, Karen… Martha estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llenar sus zapatos, en verdad que sí, pero era tremendamente difícil.

Si su plan no funcionaba, Martha no sabía cómo procedería. Por seis meses había sido cuidadosa de no atraer atención a su persona—a Bruce—pero marchar con el plan sería marcar dos equis en sus espaldas para la Corte. Si no funcionaba…

Por lo menos, Bruce estaría a salvo. Martha se había encargado de ello. Si todo fallaba, las consecuencias _no_ tocarían a Bruce. Falcone lo había prometido.

Karen pareció leerle la mente. Quizás tenía más dotes sobrenaturales. "Todo funcionará al final, Sra. Kane." Karen rotó su mano para entrelazar sus dígitos humanos con los suyos. "No tema."

Martha cerró sus ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dado este tipo de consuelo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el aliento de alguien, para seguir adelante.

"El temor es lo que nos ayuda a sobrevivir."

Karen asintió. "Estoy lista."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

En sí, Bruce no tenía mucha información.

Una oficina secreta no equivalía a una bodega de evidencias o pistas que ayudaran a dar al paradero de Thomas Wayne. La computadora personal de Wayne había sido averiada cuando Bruce la había encontrado, y el chico sospechaba que había llegado a tal estado a manos de la misma Sra. Kean, por lo cual el Beta había decidido contratar en secreto a Lucius Fox para arreglar el aparato.

"Sólo Alfred sabe lo que estamos haciendo, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No querría que lo despidieran por mi culpa."

Jim miró la computadora procesar millones de códigos, frente a sus ojos. Según Bruce, Fox había iniciado un descifrado de los datos desde hacía 42 horas, y todavía no había fin. Sería una larga espera.

Jim suspiró, horas después, observando a Bruce siendo consumido por la pantalla de la computadora y sus contenidos.

Cuando despertó, fue a causa de Bruce sacudiendo su hombro. Alguien lo había cubierto con un shawl sobre la silla para mantenerlo cálido. "Tu teléfono está sonando."

Efectivamente, el nombre de Barnes parpadeaba en la pantalla del móvil. "Gordon."

"Transporta tu trasero a la estación, Gordon. Ahora." Jim alzó una ceja ante la corta llamada.

Selina bajó las escaleras de la cueva en extraña forma. "¡Ustedes dos! Más vale que vengan a ver esto."

Cuando Jim y Bruce estuvieron frente al televisor, fue obvio entonces, el porqué de la potente demanda de Barnes por su presencia.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 2.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **(¡) NdA (¡):** Es importante resaltar que el punto de vista de Bruce es subjetivo, y no necesariamente la realidad absoluta de los hechos. Quería reflejar el duelo entre Bruce y Martha por el poder, así como el desquite de la frustración del muchacho en un blanco que considera fácil. Este Bruce NO puede hacer lo que le da la gana, y a diferencia del show, no puede tomar todas las decisiones con Alfred de fondo. Martha no tiene obligación de informarle todo lo que hace o no hace. Bruce tiene que aprender a confiar en ella.

En serio. Confíen en Martha.

Además, si recuerdas quién es Terry McGinnis, ¡aquí te va una galleta!


	3. evitar desearte

" **Inversa."**

 **B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne.

 **Rating** : S de Sabroso.

 **Resumen** : Aun con un doble homicidio que nunca sucedió, Jim y Bruce encuentran una forma de cruzar caminos. A.K.A. el fic donde los padres de Bruce no murieron, y aun así, la historia parece repetirse.

 **Continuidad** : Este fic comienza en un punto difuso de la Temporada 3, sólo porque quiero a Bruce más maduro, y crecidito. Grrr. Este fic es una realidad alterna de las dos temporadas pasadas de Gotham, y tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los hechos y las tramas del canon, sólo con ligeras modificaciones.

 **[+]+[+]**

 **3.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _No puedo evitar amarte._

 _Incluso cuando intento no hacerlo._

 _No puedo evitar desearte._

-Ruelle. "War of Hearts."

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Gotham amaneció con una masiva explosión.

"¡Todas las unidades se me reúnen en este momento!" Barnes estaba gritando por todo el precinto, mientras que Jim se armaba hasta los dientes junto con Bullock. No era claro qué exactamente había causado la explosión dentro del distrito de Arkham, pero los reportes seguían llegando sobre ataques violentos manifestándose dentro del área de Indian Hill. "¡Escuchen bien, no sabemos qué demonios está sucediendo, pero eso sólo quiere decir que debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa!"

"Santo cielo, que gran discurso." Bullock masculló. "En verdad aclara todas mis incertidumbres, Jefe."

"Muévete." Jim le empujó hacia la dirección de su automóvil. En momentos, estaban en camino a la zona de guerra. Los reportes de radio siguieron siendo desconcertantes.

Cuando llegaron, los mentones de ambos detectives, cayeron.

La parte frontal de Arkham estaba completamente destrozado. De la totalidad de los seis edificios del asilo, sólo cuatro seguían de pie. Las unidades policiacas que habían arribado anteriormente a ellos, estaban tratando de frenar los pacientes en plena huida, pero muchos estaban siendo _congelados_ , en el intento.

"¿Es ése Victor Fries?" Harvey gritó, para poder ser escuchado.

Lo era. De regreso a la vida. ¿Cómo demonios era posible?

Los alaridos de pánico eran omnipresentes. Policías estaban huyendo, pacientes dementes estaban riéndose—no había sentido de control. Los reporteros comenzaban a llegar, y Jim temía por su seguridad.

"¡Deténganse!" Jim interceptó a un grupo de sospechosos saltando de los restos de las rejas de metal del asilo. Fue ignorado, así que Jim no tuvo otra alternativa, más que disparar.

Los disparos no fueron suficientes.

En un parpadeo, Jim tenía a un grandulón apretando su cuello, levantándolo del suelo—Jim no podía respirar.

"¡Jim!"

Milagrosamente, sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo. Jim tosió, al recobrar el sentido. Con ojos llorosos miró a su atacante caer con un balazo en el cráneo. Harvey lo ayudó a levantarse, murmurando sobre fenómenos de circo.

"Tenemos que cubrirnos, Fries está congelando a todos."

"¿Qué… demonios… sucede?" Su nariz ardía. Había feromonas anormales en la atmosfera. Omegas, Alfas, Betas, esencias distorsionadas—lo mareó. Harvey lo jaló detrás de una patrulla. "Tenemos que entrar."

"¡Estás loco! ¡Necesitamos más unidades antes de entrar!"

"¡Hay gente inocente esperando, Harvey!" Gordon esperó a que la costa estuviera limpia para comenzar a escabullirse al terreno interior del asilo. Bullock escupía maldiciones, pero aun así le siguió el rastro. Jim tuvo recuerdos íntimos de su experiencia en las trincheras. Por instantes, el pánico quiso domarlo. Jim persistió. Fue nadar contra corriente, queriendo entrar al asilo cuando todos estaban intentando escapar—pero, Jim _persistió_.

En algún punto, Harvey y Jim fueron separados. Jim se vio obligado a noquear a unos cuantos locos de su camino. Para ahorrar sus municiones, Jim recurrió a la fuerza de sus puños. Esposó a los que pudo, para inmovilizarlos.

Los refuerzos estaban tardando en llegar.

Jim avanzó por su cuenta, entre las cortinas de humo y caos.

"¡Policía de Gotham!" Se acercó a la zona de Indian Hill, al fondo de Arkham, donde las llamas no eran tan potentes, pero el riesgo sí mayor, por los materiales tóxicos. "¡Vengo a ayudar! ¡Tienen que evacuar!"

Se introdujo al área de los estacionamientos subterráneos de la planta. Lució como si los portales de metal hubieran sido arrollados para poder ser traspasados.

Buscó por sobrevivientes. No encontró a ninguno. Nadie respondió a sus llamados en un buen rato. Jim escuchó las sirenas de los bomberos en la lejanía.

"…Ayuda."

Jim estaba hincado, inspeccionado las marcas de colisión en los bordes de metal, cuando escuchó la voz. Se tornó con cautela hacia la bodega del fondo, que daba a su derecha.

"¡Detente, e identifícate!"

Entre las sombras, divisó una figura tambaleándose fuera de la bodega. Jim alzó su arma en advertencia.

"Última advertencia, detente si necesitas ayuda." Inyectó de tenor Alfa para reforzar su comando.

"… ¿Gordon?"

Jim tragó saliva. La figura se había detenido. No obstante, no tardó en colapsar contra la pared del pasillo. "¿Quién eres?" Comenzó a acercarse. Una parte de su cerebro ya había identificado aquel tenor. Pero, la lógica se negaba a aceptar sus sospechas.

"El autobús—Tienes que detenerlo."

No podía ser.

Jim cubrió la brecha final. Se arrodilló, cuando reconoció el rostro del herido. "… ¿Thomas Wayne?"

"Detén… el autobús." Sangre salía de la boca del hombre. Su cuerpo estaba temblado. Jim guardó su arma, posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Wayne, pero—

"¡No! ¡No me toques!"

"¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?"

Thomas vestía el uniforme estándar de los pacientes del asilo. Un abrigo grisáceo lo cubría encima. Jim miró la tela cercana al estómago. Estaba cubierta en sangre.

"Necesita ayuda, Señor Wayne."

"Mi hijo."

Jim frunció su ceño. "¿Bruce? Bruce está bien, se lo aseguro."

La mirada intensa de Wayne capturó la suya. "Tienes que detener el autobús—Mi hijo se encuentra a bordo."

Pánico finalmente, reinó sobre Jim. "¿Qué hace Bruce en un—?"

"No." Fue un gemino ahogado lo que le interrumpió. "No me refiero a Bruce."

Suficiente. Frustrado por la falta de respuestas, Gordon actuó rápido, enredando un brazo de Thomas alrededor de sus hombros para levantarlo del piso. Thomas peleó contra él, todavía murmurando incoherencias, pero su estado debilitado no fue contrincante decente para sus intenciones. "¡No, no, no! ¡No me toques!"

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Thomas había perdido mucha sangre. Necesitaba atención médica, de inmediato. No quería perder más tiempo.

"Moriré… Moriré antes de…"

"No seas idiota. Estarás bien."

Las piernas de Wayne funcionaron lo suficiente para salir del edificio. Una vez afuera, sin embargo, el herido se convirtió en un peso que lo arrastró de regreso al suelo.

"Tiene que ser el héroe, ¿huh?" Con Jim cayéndole encima, Thomas le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Dos veces le deberé mi vida, Detective. Comenzarán los rumores."

Si tan sólo supiera… "Bruce te necesita. Levántate." Cuando Thomas fue imposible de reanimar, el Alfa sacudió el cuerpo de Wayne para traerlo de regreso. "¡No! ¡No mueras ahora! ¡Piensa en tu familia! ¡Aguanta un poco más!"

Los parpados de Thomas se volvieron a abrir. Sus cejas plateadas se arrugaron. Su cabello rizado era una melena rebelde que hablaba de la poca atención a su persona, que había estado recibiendo. "Eres un buen hombre… No querría tener que usarte…"

Gordon parpadeó.

Luego, Thomas sollozó. "…Pero, soy egoísta."

Jim fue electrocutado.

Fue la única manera en la que pudo describir lo que sintió en los siguientes tres minutos de su vida. Su cuerpo se entiesó, sus músculos se rostizaron, o tal vez, se congelaron. Fue difícil saberlo. Los dos dígitos que se posaron en su mentón fueron el _foco_ , donde todas sus energías se concentraron.

Se sintió… devorado.

Frente a sus ojos engrandecidos, los cabellos de Thomas adquirieron un tono castaño, tintando las mechas grises naturales a su edad. Sus facciones se enrojecieron con el funcionamiento de glóbulos rojos. Fuerza fue recobrada a la par con su apariencia sana; Thomas lo demostró, al lentamente, ir revirtiendo sus papeles. Conforme el hombre fue ascendiendo a la vida en aire milagroso, Jim se hundió en la oscuridad, en el frío concreto, toda poderío siendo succionado de su ser.

Luego, se detuvo. _Todo_ , se detuvo.

Su visión se oscureció.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Fue su deseo por volver a ver sus hijos, lo que le obligó a tomar la decisión.

Inclusive si al usar esta habilidad para perpetuar su propia existencia, Thomas se colocó en una posición donde nunca encontraría expiación de su larga lista de pecados, no hubo vuelta atrás.

En el momento que tocó la piel de Jim Gordon, Thomas supo que nunca conocería otro tipo de placer comparable a _este_.

Había poesía en lo que Hugo lo había convertido. Inocente y caritativo Thomas, ahora dependería de robarle de la energía vital a personas inocente, para mantenerse con vida.

No lo había esperado.

Después de meses con una dieta basada en ratas, nadie lo preparó para la sensación de alimentarse de un verdadero ser humano.

Gordon era un cometa.

Thomas temió no poder detenerse.

Por un momento, no lo _deseó_.

" _Actividad en el hipotálamo_ ," Hugo había dicho, " _demuestra que cada uno de ustedes se alimenta de mensajes neuronales distintos_. _Cada uno de ustedes tiene diferentes necesidades. Cuando absorbes energía vital, querido Thomas, la filtras y la conduces a un área específica de tu cerebro_ …"

Placer. Miedo. Celos. Lujuria. Orgullo. Furia.

Hugo no creía en las almas. Pero, Thomas sí. La sintió. Entre sus dedos, _sintió_ el alma de Gordon _pulsar_.

"¡NO! ¡BASTA!"

Thomas fue arrancado de Gordon por una tercera presencia. Con la pérdida de contacto, algo dentro de Thomas gimió en dolor.

"Esto no era parte del maldito plan—¿Lo mataste? ¡Lo mataste! Vamos, Jim…"

Ahora inconsciente, el detective no emitió réplica. Thomas buscó por un pulso, mientras McGinnis bofeteaba el rostro del hombre en su típica personalidad histérica. Cuando encontró un pulso, el alivio casi lo derribó.

Gordon no estaba muerto. Su cuerpo estaba helado, sin embargo. McGinnis se apresuró a tomar al detective por debajo de sus brazos para acomodar su cabeza en su regazo.

"¿Dónde está Karen? ¡Quedamos de vernos en este punto, desde hace una hora!"

"Ella…" Thomas tragó saliva. "La mandé por mi hijo, después de que me liberó de la celda. Debe estar en el autobús con los demás pacientes."

"Genial. Demonios, Gordon, aguanta." Justo frente a los ojos de Thomas, McGinnis dio una demostración de su don, pero a una extensión que era nueva para su examinación. McGinnis retiró su guante para colocar su palma en la frente del detective. Inmediatamente, la piel de Gordon comenzó a iluminarse.

No más de cuatro segundos transcurrieron, para que McGinnis interrumpiera el proceso.

"¿Puedes darle de vuelta energía? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?"

"Será una lección para después." El hombre acostó a Gordon en el suelo. Jaló del brazo de Thomas para comenzar a apartarlo del cuerpo inerte. "Despídete de tu snack favorito."

"¡JIM!"

Otro Alfa. Ante el segundo jalón, Thomas obedeció. Corrieron de las linternas, las sirenas, y el humo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Hay dos camiones identificados como propiedad de Indian Hill que necesitan ser capturados! Repito, hay dos camiones…"

La voz de Bullock fue lo que lo despertó. Jim gruñó.

"No se mueva, detective."

Jim abrió sus ojos. Peleó contra el paramédico revisando sus signos vitales. "Harvey."

Bullock seguía alegando en el radio. Al ver de reojo a su compañero reanimado, apagó el aparato. "¿Qué demonios te pasó? Te encontré desmayado, frio como un maldito cadáver—Casi me matas del susto, imbécil."

Jim se bajó de la camilla, sólo para derrumbarse en el concreto. La debilidad de sus rodillas le recordó de los eventos que lo habían llevado a aquel estado. "Thomas Wayne… ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Harvey lo miró como si estuviera loco. "¿Cómo lo sabría yo? Estás hablando del misterio de la década. Dios, estás pesado… Te golpeaste la cabeza, no cabe duda."

"No, me refiero a que…"

El reporte del radio los interrumpió. Uno de los autobuses fugitivos había derribado su cola de cinco patrullas y estaba entrando al puente.

"Detengan el autobús." Jim le quitó el radio a Harvey. "¡No lo dejen pasar el puente!"

El oficial no dio respuesta. Hubo estática por un largo rato. Jim y Harvey intercambiaron una mirada desconcertante. Luego, reportes volvieron a explotar, indicando que el Pingüino estaba atacando uno de los autobuses con ametralladoras. El segundo autobús estaba acercándose a toda velocidad detrás de ellos.

Esta vez, la estática permaneció.

"¿Qué sucedió con Fries?"

Harvey suspiró. "Escapó. Además, entérate de esto: Indian Hill al parecer era una fachada para un tipo de laboratorio secreto bajo tierra. Arrestaron al director, Hugo Strange. Equipos SWAT están revisando los pisos subterráneos, y hasta ahora, los reportes son sacados de pesadillas."

Jim se acercó a Bullock para que su revelación sólo fuera compartido entre los dos. "Harvey, encontré a Thomas Wayne escapando de Indian Hill antes de perder el conocimiento."

"¿ _Qué_?"

"No estoy loco, ni estoy alucinando. Lo vi, hablé con él. Él mismo me dijo que teníamos que detener ese autobús—Te lo juro, era él. Estaba lastimado…" Y después, _no_ lo había estado. Jim sobó su sien, pensando que era mejor guardarse esa parte. "Te _apuesto_ a que el segundo autobús estaba siendo conducido por él. El hombre estaba desesperado por alcanzarlo."

"¿Así que, qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué Thomas Wayne era prisionero, allá abajo?"

Jim peló sus dientes. "Tendremos que preguntárselo a Strange."

"Adelante." Bullock le apuntó hacia una de las patrullas todavía en pausa. Una cabeza afeitada era distinguible por el vidrio. "¿Para qué esperar? Yo te cubro."

Más fuerte que cuando había despertado, Gordon se dirigió a la patrulla con nuevo propósito.

Tronó sus nudillos en preparación.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Terry observó a Karen abrazar a Thomas, una vez fuera del autobús. A su alrededor, experimentos fallidos caminaban con normalidad por las calles de la ciudad, perdiéndose entre los callejones. Una mujer que había estado recogiendo basura, estaba estupefacta viendo el espectáculo.

Terry pitó la bocina del auto que recién había robado. "¡Apúrense! Podemos ser ositos cariñositos en otra ocasión."

Fue entonces, que Karen retornó a las puertas traseras del autobús para ayudar a bajar a otro de los pacientes. Cuando Terry lo miró claramente, chifló en asombro.

"Ese loco bastardo de Strange." Susurró, incrédulo. "¿Cómo lo hizo?"

Thomas, Karen y el nuevo tripulante subieron al automóvil. Terry arrancó de inmediato.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Thomas gruñó.

Terry encendió el radio. Quería ruido. No contestar preguntas. Este favor sería lo último que haría por los Wayne. Oh, sí. Con esto, estaba pagada su deuda de vida con Thomas. Condujo hasta el norte de la ciudad, golpeando el volante al ritmo de la música—no podía evitarlo, estaba lleno de energía. Había absorbido la vida de quince guardias de seguridad para crear la explosión. Estaba inquieto por la vitalidad que restaba en su cuerpo, hormigueando debajo de su piel.

Fueron dos horas las que duraron en llegar a la cabaña de Karen.

"Hogar, dulce hogar." Anunció con falsa alegría. Por el espejo retrovisor, su mirada se cruzó con la de Bruce Wayne—Bueno, con su doble. La igualdad era impecable. Thomas tenía al chico rodeado con un brazo, adhiriéndolo a su cuerpo con posesividad. Las tres cabezas giraron sospechosamente, inspeccionando los alrededores.

"Oh, vamos, no tenemos todo el día. Tengo que regresar a la ciudad, y deshacerme del auto."

"Yo contestaré todas tus preguntas, Thomas." Karen fue gentil, como siempre. La chica pareció hipnotizar a Wayne fuera del auto con tal promesa. Junior 2.0 les siguió, todavía luciendo perturbado y confundido. "¿Regresarás?" Karen se detuvo en la ventanilla.

Terry respiró hondo. Tenía un apego por la chica, no lo podía negar. Siempre se habían cuidado las espaldas, aun después de haber sido sacados de Pinewood, pero no eran exactamente amigos. Terry siempre había procurado tener un ojo vigilante en el escondite de Karen. Su propia vida en Gotham no era algo glamoroso que pudiera presumir, pero Terry la prefería a permanecer escondido como ratón.

"Cuando las cosas se calmen, me echaré una vuelta. Lo prometo."

Karen le sonrió con ojos vidriosos. Una de sus garras acarició la mano de Terry en despedida.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Tomó más de dos semanas, desglosar lo que había sucedido en Indian Hill. La prensa entró en frenesí. Hugo Strange fue a juicio. Gordon y Bullock encabezaron múltiples búsquedas por la ciudad en busca de los pasajeros de los autobuses, sin mucho éxito. Una visita con el Pingüino sirvió para enterarse de que Víctor Fries no era el único caso de ultratumba. Al parecer, Fish Mooney también andaba suelta junto con el circo de monstruos creados por Strange.

Y hasta la fecha, Jim no podía encontrar rastro de Thomas Wayne.

Se concentró en recolectar la información que había sustraído de Strange para armarle coherencia y sentido. Entonces, fue cuando decidió visitar el penthouse donde los Wayne vivían.

"Detective Gordon." El mayordomo de la familia lo barrió de cabeza a pies con su mirada.

"Lo conozco." Había sido el hombre que había estado en compañía de Lee y Martha en Wayne en la gala de caridad.

"Alfred Pennyworth. No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente." Ambos estrujaron sus manos en saludo. "Amo Bruce me ha contado cosas muy interesantes sobre su nueva… amistad."

Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Estoy a cargo del caso de su padre. Por eso, estoy aquí. ¿Está la Sra. Kane disponible?"

Alfred lució alarmado. "Están desayunando. Pase."

El penthouse le daba una patada a la torre de Barbara en elegancia. Jim caminó con cuidado por la alfombra, haciendo muecas al ver sus botines dejar marcas. Alfred rodó sus ojos en su dirección mientras lo guio hasta el balcón, donde madre e hijo compartían su desayuno.

Las feromonas de Bruce dejaron al descubierto su emoción al verlo. Oh, cielos.

"Buenos días, madame. Bruce."

"Jim Gordon." Martha aventó una mirada furtiva entre su hijo y Jim. "¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita?"

Bruce le sacó una silla para invitarlo a tomar asiento. Jim aceptó. "Estoy seguro que hasta alturas están enterados de lo sucedido en el distrito de Arkham."

"Suena irreal." Bruce dijo con empatía. "Espero que el Doctor Strange merezca una sentencia justa a las atrocidades que cometió."

"Yo igual." Jim le sonrió. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en Martha. "Vengo a informarles que encontramos evidencia de que su ex-esposo ha estado siendo prisionero en Indian Hill por los pasados seis meses."

La silla de Bruce golpeó el piso. Sus ojos se engrandecieron.

Jim se enfocó en Martha, sin embargo. La mujer sostuvo su mirada, impávida.

"Bueno, hombre, no la hagas de emoción. ¿Dónde está?" Alfred intervino. "¿Dónde está el Amo Wayne?"

"Escapó del lugar, justo como muchos otros de los prisioneros que habían estado cautivos—"

"¿Estás bromeando, Gordon? ¿Tan siquiera saben si está bien, muerto, o vivo?"

"Está vivo." Jim refirmó. Bruce lucía en completo shock. "Lo vi con mis propios ojos durante la confrontación que hubo entre los oficiales y los fugitivos. Estaba en un estado confuso, sin embargo—Pero, lo vi."

"¿Pero no tienen idea de donde pueda estar? ¡Grandioso trabajo!"

"Alfred." Bruce ladró. "¿Qué podemos hacer, para ayudar en la búsqueda?"

Jim volteó hacia Martha. "Deberías preguntarle a tu madre, primero, considerando que ella es la que lo mantiene en un lugar seguro."

Silencio. Martha Kane fue el foco de toda la atención, y fue una roca ante la intensidad de tantas miradas.

Bruce fue el primero en romper la quietud. "¿Mamá…?" El Beta se escuchó como un niño de la mitad de su edad, esperanza quebrando su voz.

"Hablé con Hugo Strange yo mismo." Jim continuó. "Resulta ser que Thomas Wayne y él fueron amigos desde jóvenes. Tan buenos amigos, que años después, ambos trabajaron juntos en un centro de investigación científica. Tenían diferencias notables respecto a la manera de manejar el lugar, no obstante."

"¿Así lo llamó?" La mujer, por fin, se inclinó por reaccionar. "¿'Diferencias'? Strange _torturaba_ a gente inocente."

"Sí. Pinewood Farms era el nombre del lugar, ¿cierto? El Señor Wayne cerró el centro, pero Strange quería continuar con su proyecto de Evolución Humana. Para lograrlo, tenía que quitar al padre de Bruce del camino."

"¿Así que lo secuestró?" Bruce presionó, todavía sin quitar su atención de su madre.

"Sospecho que lo quiso mandar matar primero, sin éxito. Y es un científico, después de todo. Todo indica que pudo más su interés por experimentar, que por asesinar. ¿Por qué mejor no secuestrar a su antiguo socio, e incluirlo en su proyecto como conejillo de indias?"

"¡No puede librarse de la justicia, después de hacer algo como esto!" Bruce se acercó a Gordon en suplicio. Jim buscó tranquilizarlo con una mano en su nuca. "¿Lo lastimó? Todos estos meses, ¿estuvo… estuvo torturándolo?"

Jim abrió su boca. Miró al joven en duelo con lo que sabía, con lo que había experimentado a manos de Thomas Wayne. "Tu padre… es una persona diferente. Strange lo ha cambiado."

"¿Qué le hizo?" Kane mostró sorpresa al escucharlo. Se levantó de la mesa con manos hechas puños. "Se lo dije… Le dije que no podía confiar en la palabra de ese monstro."

"Es verdad, entonces. ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? ¿Lo ayudaste a escapar?" Con cada pregunta, más alterado el chico se mostró. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Martha suspiró. Su desliz fuera cubierto con una buena actuación de indiferencia. "Desconozco la localización actual de mi ex esposo, Detective Gordon. Tendrá que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Además, niego totalmente alguna participación en este… relato fantástico que involucró a Indian Hill. Thomas tiene aliados en lugares inesperado, eso sí. No dude que alguien más haya acudido a su auxilio."

Jim frenó el cuerpo de Bruce, cuando el muchacho intentó ir tras la silueta de su madre con la ferocidad de un sabueso.

Había tenido razón.

"Calma." Le susurró al Beta. Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos. "Calma, Bruce."

"¿Por qué se comporta de esta forma?" Bruce clavó su rostro en el pecho del Alfa, envolviéndose en el confort. "Si ella fue quien lo ayudó a escapar, ¿por qué no lo admite?"

"Está protegiéndote." Jim susurró, ahora más seguro que antes, de su teoría. La cabeza de Bruce se destapó del pecho del detective al escucharlo. Sus ojos rojizos, brillaron, suspicaces. "Y aunque todavía no tengo idea de quiénes, sospecho que se trata de gente muy poderosa, Bruce. Probablemente, no quiere que estés conectado al escape de tu padre para mantenerte a salvo de daños colaterales."

"Que grandioso desastre." Alfred se dejó caer en una de las sillas, ahora vacante. "¿Quién puede culparla por hacer su maldito trabajo? Es su madre, amo Bruce. Debería estar aplaudiéndole."

Jim no se había dado cuenta que sus brazos habían estado rodeando el cuerpo de Bruce, hasta que el Beta volvió a colocar distancia entre los dos y sus brazos se quedaron colgando.

El joven estaba pensando con detenimiento. "Pinewood Farms. Conozco ese nombre."

Alfred miró a Jim en pánico. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Ni siquiera—"

"Mi padre tenía una cita en su organizador con una tal Karen Jennings. Pinewood Farms estaba agregado… junto con una dirección." Bruce se tornó hacia Gordon. "¿Podrías darme un aventón a la Mansión?"

"No." Alfred se plantó frente a un titubeante Gordon. "Dígale al amo Bruce que no necesita hacer tu maldito trabajo por ti. Ahora mismo."

Mierda. Jim colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Bruce, si tu madre no te quiere involucrar…"

"Por favor, no me trates como un niño. No tú."

Jim le indicó a Alfred dejarlos solos con un ladeo de su mentón. El mayordomo resopló por sus narices, murmurando "Cinco minutos" antes de marcharse. En cuanto las puertas del balcón fueron semicerradas, Jim circuló de regreso a la cercanía de Wayne. "No irás por tu cuenta."

Bruce asintió.

"Y a la primera señal de problemas, dejarás que Alfred te retire del lugar. Inclusive si tu padre está ahí, _te vas_ si es peligroso, y me lo dejas _a mí._ ¿Me entiendes?"

Esta vez, Bruce no fue tan precipitado en asentir. Jim ablandó su voz.

"Dijiste que querías confiar en mí. Pruébalo."

"Lo hago." Bruce lo miró fijamente, su susurro casi perdiéndose en el viento por ser tan fino. "Nunca pensé que sería posible, pero ahora mismo, Jim, confío en ti y en Alfred, más que en mis propios padres."

Jim sujetó su hombro. Su corazón se aceleró al ver la cabeza del Beta acurrucarse sobre su mano. Dios. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan natural, estar cerca del muchacho? Bruce _olía_ a Jim, debido al abrazo que habían compartido momentos atrás. Era algo increíble, como la naturaleza de Bruce se adaptaba a sus feromonas de forma tan rápida…

Gordon aclaró su garganta. Retiró su mano, antes de ser tentado a cometer una enorme estupidez.

"Andando, entonces."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte 3.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** No sé ustedes, pero me imaginé a Thomas Wayne siendo personificado por Michael Keaton… **Yeah, fanon accepted.**


End file.
